


you seduced me and i was seduced

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessive Sehun, Slight Bondage, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, bc i love that shit lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Junmyeon tells everyone that Sehun claimed everything in the dorm as his.Sehun doesn't deny it, especially when it comes to Baekhyun.





	you seduced me and i was seduced

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://attractive-asshole.tumblr.com/post/160615048025/170513-exo-l-japan-fanmeeting-day-2-double-cup)
> 
> titled from [this art piece](http://adambelt.com/You-Seduced-Me-and-I-was-Seduced) i saw in a museum a while ago.

Sehun.

 

They all pick Sehun when the MC asks the question.

 

_“if snacks in the fridge were gone, who is the first person you’ll think of as the culprit?”_

 

The members all simultaneously agree it's the maknae.

Sehun nonchalantly agrees rather unapologetically as he picks himself as well. Junmyeon laughs, saying how Sehun claimed everything in the dorm as his. A teasing smirk tugs at the corners of the maknae’s lips as he looks to a certain hyung.  

“Yeah. Everything, mine.” He quirks a brow as he says the last word, as if to emphasize his point.

Baekhyun eyes slightly widen, taken aback and confused at the younger’s sudden suggestive look. For a moment the his smile falters, breath hitching at the back of his throat.

He subtly glances around to see if anyone else noticed it. No one seems to be phased by the maknae’s actions, so he quickly composes himself before anyone can notice his change in behavior and awkwardly laughs it off along with the rest of the members.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The car ride back to the hotel is somewhat quiet.

It’s late at night and most of the members are already drifting off to sleep. Baekhyun’s sitting in the back seat, sandwiched between the maknae and Chanyeol; there's a vague tension in the air, Baekhyun could feel it.

He was still confused as to why Sehun gave him that look while he was talking earlier. The soft brushing on the side of his clothed thigh by a hand that didn’t belong to him is what breaks him out of thoughts.

He slightly flinches and looks down at his leg and at Sehun's hand ever-so-slightly resting atop his thigh.

Baekhyun swallows hard and wills himself not to look at the other; he can feel his heartbeat pick up and there’s an uncomfortably warm feeling where Sehun’s touching him.

He betrays his own will and quickly glances up at the younger who’s looking outside the window with a bored expression his face. Baekhyun’s mouth feels dry as he swallows again.

Since when did Sehun have this effect on him?

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I’m so tired,” Chanyeol yawns, stretching out his long arms as he practically drags his tall body through the elevator doors and into the dimly lit hallway.

A yawn escapes Baekhyun’s mouth as well as he nods, following after the taller to their shared hotel room when a warm hand latches onto his arm.

The contact immediately makes him feel hot inside, he knows exactly who that hand belongs to.

“Sleep with me tonight, hyung,” Sehun says lowly, not wanting to wake anyone in the quiet building.

There's a certain tone in his voice, Baekhyun doesn't quite know what it is, but it runs down his spine like a hand ghosting down his back and his body reacts in a way he doesn't even know how to explain.

Dark eyes pierce through him as he wracks his brain for a reply, he feels so incredibly vulnerable under the younger’s stare.

“A-Aren’t you rooming with Junmyeon-hyung?” He mentally slaps himself at his nervous tone.

_What’s wrong with you?_

He wants to shake off the younger’s hand, he knows he can.

Sehun wasn’t even holding onto him that with tight of a grip, but the way his eyes were fixed on the his, it's like he has total control over his body.

His usual sassy self is gone; he would usually have a witty comeback ready, but right now, under the younger’s stare, he feels like he forgot how to speak.

“He went to over Yixing-hyung’s room for the night.” Baekhyun watches as the maknae’s eyes glances down at his lips before reverting his attention back to his eyes.

_Did I just imagine that?_

“Come on, hyung. I’m gonna be lonely.”

Sehun’s voice comes out cute and whiny, his pink lips forming that adorable pout he does whenever he has to aegyo for fans but it’s the glazed look in his eyes and the possessive hold on his arm that tells Baekhyun the younger doesn’t exactly have the most innocent intentions.

Sehun’s eyes look almost black from the way his pupils are blown wide, the elder almost shudders at the look. He doesn’t know if he’s just overanalyzing the situation, he convinces himself he is because it’s too much for him to even process.

Since when did Sehun even feel that way toward him?

He steps a little closer and Baekhyun wants to step back, but his mind is so blank and his feet feel like they’re glued to the floor.

Baekhyun could practically cut the sexual tension in the air with a knife.

The smell of the younger surrounds him, it’s almost intoxicating. He feels almost lightheaded, fluttering his eyes as he tries to stay sane at the smell of the younger’s cologne and body heat radiating off of him.

He doesn’t know why his heart is pounding in his chest, they had shared rooms together before.

This was just Sehun, the cute little maknae they all know and love, but over the years Sehun had grown up.

It all happened so fast.

The way the younger towers over him, the way his shirts hug his broad shoulders and chest so nicely, the way his large, _teasing_ hands rest on his smaller frame whenever they stood next to each other during ments in between songs at their concerts.

Sehun doesn’t miss the way the shorter tenses up when he leans in to talk into the his ear.

“Come on, hyung. Be a good boy and come with me. I promise I’ll behave.” A teasing smirk tugs at the corners of Sehun’s lips, his eyes still locked onto the elder’s.

Baekhyun watches Sehun’s tongue dart out to wet his lips and he can feel his stomach churning.

He could feel himself physically and mentally giving in, as if his body wasn’t even his anymore, as if somehow, the younger had gotten into his head.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sehun definitely does _not_ behave.

 

 

No way did Baekhyun ever think his night was going to turn out like this.

He thought he was going to go back to his hotel room, take a nice hot shower and go to sleep after a long day full of schedules.

But no.

Instead he’s in the most embarrassing position ever-  face first into the plush comforter of the freshly made bed as a large, rough hand clamps down onto the back of his neck, holding him in place.

His arms are aching from the black leather belt keeping them in place behind his back and his lips feel like they’re about to fall off from excessive biting from trying to keep in the embarrassing sounds threatening to spill out of his mouth.

Sehun’s three fingers are deep in his tight entrance, stretching him open while Baekhyun pants into the sheets. Tears form at the corner of his droopy eyes as the maknae teasingly brush against his sensitive bundle of nerves.

_“S-Sehun-”_

“You’re so cute, you know that hyung?” He pushes his digits deeper into the other as if to emphasize his words.

“I’ve thought about this for so long. Fuck,” he breathes out, “Always imagining what it’d be like to hear my name coming from your pretty little mouth as I fucked you into the bed. You’re such a tease, you know that?”

Baekhyun’s body hurts.

The need to come undone is so, _so_ intense- his throbbing cock is brushing up against the white sheets, beads of white leak from the red, swelling tip.

His body instinctively  grinds down onto the bed to get more friction, but the younger’s strong grip on his thighs stop him from moving. His shoulders are burning from his arms being restrained so tightly by the Sehun’s belt.

“Se-Sehun,” Baekhyun pants.

“Beg for it, hyung. Go ahead, beg for it.”

Hot tears stream down Baekhyun’s flushed face when Sehun properly fucks into him.

Strong, rough hands bruising into the soft flesh of his hips, it’s almost painful, but Baekhyun’s mind is so blank, caught in the haze of lust and all he can think about is Sehun’s girth and how it’s stretching him open.

“Such a good boy, aren’t you baby?”

Baekhyun can almost _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

A helpless whimper escapes through his parted lips when the other runs his hands up and down his naked torso.

Sehun bends down to press a trail of soft kisses up the elder’s back, mumbling a husky _‘mine’_ as his teeth sink into the unmarked skin.

“I wanna see you wrecked, hyung. Fuck you so good ‘til you couldn’t walk next the day, you’d like that wouldn’t you, baby?”

Baekhyun lets out a shaky moan as he frantically nods his head, jaw slacked and eyes clenched shut.

“You’re mine, hyung.”

Baekhyun’s body feels like he’s on fire as Sehun rocks his hips into him while one of his hands are Baekhyun’s nape, holding him down.

“Only I can touch you.”

The only noise in the room are the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin and the occasional needy whimpers coming from the elder.

Baekhyun knows these walls are paper thin, he also knows Minseok and Jongdae are in the room next door. He hopes to god they can’t hear anything or he’d practically die of embarrassment.

“Only I can see you like this.”

A surprised, broken shriek rips from the back of the elder’s throat when Sehun hits against his sensitive bundle of nerves.

 _“T-There-”_  Baekhyun sobs, tears flow out from his eyes and dampen the blankets.

A breathy stream of _‘sehun sehun sehun’_ spills from his mouth as the younger continues to rut into him, hitting the spot over and over and over again.

“Say you’re mine, hyung. Say it for me.”

Baekhyun didn’t know how he got himself into this situation.

One day he was teasing the cute little maknae about his obsession with chocolate bubble tea and now he was getting pinned down onto a bed, made into a humiliating writhing mess in a room right next where the other members were probably sleeping.

“I-I’m yours- _nghh!_ ” the elder chokes out, the words almost caught in his throat as the younger grabs onto the belt that bound his arms together and yanks it back, forcing Baekhyun into a painful arch as his head lifts up from the bed and up into the air.

“You feel so fucking good, hyung.” Sehun’s thrusts are not kind as he continues to hold onto the elder’s arms, forcing his upper body off of the bed as he thrusts into his prostate hard and deep.

Baekhyun’s lungs are on fire.

He’s desperate for air, choking and gasping for it in between sobs and broken moans as Sehun rocks into him with a frantic pace.

“Why are you so quiet, hyung? You usually have so much to say,” Sehun says huskily, a hint of smug amusement in his voice, “Don’t you wanna let our precious Minseok-hyung and Jongdae-hyung know how good you feel?”

Baekhyun would hit him right now if his arms weren’t immobile.

The maknae grits his teeth as he fucks into the elder’s pliant body. Baekhyun suddenly comes- body seizing up in burning pleasure as he throws his head back, jaw slack in a silent scream, cheeks stained with tears as he chokes out the younger’s name.

His hands are frantically searching for something, _anything_ to grab ahold of, as if trying to grab ahold of his sanity that left him with the hot ribbons of white he releases onto the sheets

The sobs that come from the elder’s mouth are so helpless when Sehun continues to rotate his hips, rutting into him, helping him through his climax.

He coaxes whimpers from Baekhyun’s parted lips with the rotation of his hips. The elder sucks in a sharp breath, panting hard as the younger continues thrusting into his sensitive post-orgasm body.

 _“S-Sehun- ah!-_ I-I can’t-”

Baekhyun is so tired, he doesn’t even know how long it's been but it feels like hours. His body is hypersensitive now, anywhere the younger touches him, it burns.

Every thrust, every move of his hips has him seeing white, has him gasping for air, has him searching for any way to alleviate the pain in the pit of his stomach.

His sanity is hanging on by a thread and with every thrust, the younger is this much closer to cutting that single thread. Every single one of the other’s whiny moans shoots straight down Sehun’s dick, running down his spine in a wave of pleasure and he never wants it to end.

“ _Fuck,”_ he says through a clenched jaw.

His hands find purchase on the other’s waist, roughly kneading into the supple flesh and soft skin.

Baekhyun’s trembling with each hit into his prostate and Sehun’s relishing in the way the elder clenches down on him.  

“Are you gonna come again for me, hyung?”

“ _C-can’t_ -” He can’t even bring himself to form coherent sentences at this point.

“Yes, you can,” the maknae growls, “Come for me, hyung. Go ahead.”

The elder’s body tenses up once again, eyes clenched shut and tears rolling down his red cheeks while he forces out a choked sob as his body goes through his first ever dry orgasm.

Sehun’s thrusts become more erratic before hitting his own climax, coming into the elder with a grunt of his name.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I can’t believe I actually have bruises from your fucking hands,” Baekhyun huffs at the amused maknae.

Sehun chuckles, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek and slinging an arm around the shorter’s shoulders.. “Sorry, hyung. Didn’t mean to.”

Baekhyun shrugs off the arm. “Yes, you did, little shit…” the elder mutters under his breath, “How am I going to hide these from everyone while changing?”

The younger shrugs. “Don’t hide them.”

Baekhyun can hear the amusement in his voice and that smug look on his face makes him want to beat the younger up.

He rolls his eyes. “You’re such a brat, I’m sleeping with Chanyeol tonight,” he says before stomping off.

The maknae immediately wipes the smirk off his face at the sound of Chanyeol’s name and furrows his brows together in concern as he runs after his new boyfriend.

“Wait no, hyung I was just kidding!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a thing for sehun calling baek hyung and a good boy if you can't tell lmao.  
> comments are appreciated ~  
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
